<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Moments by Ayexev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837396">Special Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev'>Ayexev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of Fleurmione drabbles.</p><p>No betas here. We die like women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wife and wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Delacour-Granger was a simple woman. She loved getting snuggled by her wife and, most of all, she loved their little baby Celestè. The brunette was currently enjoying one Fleur Delacour-Granger's arms around her. Alas, there was one teeny tiny little noise that sounded faintly like a kitten mewling. It was coming from the crib in their room. She then had to squirm and go to their child. Of course, since Fleur lost her bundle of warmth she moved herself into a sitting position to look at Hermione.</p>
<p>"Mon amour? What time is it?" A sleepy Fleur asked.</p>
<p>The Lioness was quick to carry little Celestè and pepper her with kisses. "About half past four in the morning."</p>
<p>Fleur groaned. "I do hope that she is not having a contest with the sun… and I want some kisses too."</p>
<p>Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Well, get over here then you big baby."</p>
<p>The Veela was immediately energized at the invitation of kisses and cuddling their baby. At seven months old, the small girl has decided she can babble and smack absolutely anything she gets her hands on.</p>
<p>"You both make me so happy." Whispered Fleur, before leaning in to kiss Hermione.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Celestè had decided that Hermione was all hers and smacked Fleur's nose. Hermione snorted and the baby babbled, as if telling the blonde to keep away.</p>
<p>Celestè didnt account for the insane amount of tickling she would receive from her blonde mother and was giggling uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Hermione lived for moments like these and she was thankful to have these special little moments. She prays to be blessed with more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is probably trash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Fleur delacour was walking around in Hogsmeade on this winter day. She was happily window shopping for some quills and books. Perhaps, if she is in the mood she will also get some treats from Honeydukes. She was quite content to go about her business until she heard whining. The Veela found herself growing curious at the pained sounds so she cose to let herself be led by it.</p><p>Of course, she found one whining puppy that was a shivering mess because it was cold and hungry. Fleur estimated it to be 3 months old. She immediately cast some warming charms and wrapped it with her Beauxbaton Scarf. The scarf isnt much but if she hurried to the carriage to feed it some food… did it even eat food? She needed to research.</p><p>In her haste to get back into the carriage she bumped into a Gryffindor student. Needless to say, said Gryffindor student was very upset that her books fell to the floor. Fleur was sputtering her apologies and was explaining she was in a rush to get her charge to a warm place.</p><p>Hermione Granger immediately paused and paid attention to what the taller woman was holding. The scarf was shivering and whining. "Is that a puppy?"</p><p>Fleur immediately stopped rambling and nodded. The Gryffindor immediately shrunk her books and offered her own scarf. "Come on we've got to get her to Hagrid. This is the fastest way to his hut."</p><p>The Veela let herself be led by the young Lion. Surprisingly, she didn't mind that her hand was held in the process. In just a few minutes, she found herself led to an albeit dingy hut but she could see a lot of the things that were inside were for creatures.</p><p>"What've ye got there 'Mione and Miss Fleur?" Hagrid asked.</p><p>"It's nothing magical hagrid but we have a Labrador Retriever Puppy thats hungry and cold." Hermione answered immediately.</p><p>"Well, set 'er down right 'ere." The Half-Giant immediately cleared a space for the pup.</p><p>As gently as Fleur could she laid down the pup. It was still shivering but not as much as when she first found it. It was whining at the loss of contact and curled itself up in the scarves it was wrapped in.</p><p> <i>"Ssssshhh, everything will be fine little one."</i> Fleur whispered while petting the small puppy.</p><p>"It sure is lucky to have found you." Hermione said, watching Hagrid tend to the pup.</p><p>"Im not quite certain about that. I was going to take it to my room and hope for the best." Fleur admitted. "Perhaps, it was us who was lucky to find you."</p><p>Hermione didn't quite know what to say to that. Her face did turn a little pink though.</p><p>After they made sure that the pup was going to live. The two witches headed outside of Hagrid's hut and headed back to the direction of the school courtyard.</p><p>"Ms. Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my date in this year's yule ball?" Fleur asked out of the blue.</p><p>"I-I… isn't there like a line of people desperate to take you? What's so special about me?" Hermiome sputtered.</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned we have share, how do you say, custody of that very adorable puppy. We might as well get to know each other, am I wrong?" The Veela explained calmly.</p><p>The Gryffindor couldn't deny that the puppy was very cute and that she would like to see how it grew up. "... Fine. It wasn't like anyone was going to ask me anyway."</p><p>Fleur tilted her head in question. "What do you mean? You are very beautiful 'Ermione."</p><p>"First I've heard of it." Muttered the younger girl.</p><p>"This will not do." Fleur said, this time she was the one to grab Hermione's hand. "Let me show you on a proper date."</p><p>"Did you just ask me out?"</p><p>"Oui."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Untitled Future fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhm... Yall gonna be mad at me because this is just one portion of it but I have this outlined somewhere at home Ill probably turn this into a short multi chapter when I have my computer.</p>
<p>For now, just a little tease and pls help me edit this Q.Q</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wizarding world has many explanations as to what empaths are. Simply put, they are humans with the capability to feel the emotions emanating from people around them. Their appearance has been rather sporadic and very much undocumented. Empaths carry this particular burden alone until they meet their intended. Only the empath’s intended has the ability to fully share the burden the empath is carrying such as overwhelming anger or sorrow. An empath’s trusted few can also share this burden but at a great cost to both parties involved which is why consent has always been sought out by the empath before they agree to let people help them. Still, empaths have the ability to control their gifts to an extent but this all comes undone once they meet their intended.</p>
<p>The process of an empath bonding with an intended has always been one for debate since there hasn’t been quite an accurate documentation of it. Some have claimed that it was inevitable that both parties would immediately accept and others have claimed cases in which the empath would be driven mad because of their intended’s rejection. As far as Hermione Granger was concerned, she wasn’t going mad, not yet at least. However, she didn’t know how long she could possibly bear this pain for much longer.</p>
<p>She was walking with Ron and Harry towards the castle of Hogwarts. They were laughing and celebrating on how the war was finally over and she was telling them that she was intending on finishing her seventh year before moving on to other exploits for her future. Her smile started to falter as they neared the castle. Sorrow beyond compare started to assault her heart. There were so many friends and family lost to this senseless war and somehow the sense of loss has finally settled in the hearts of the people. What caused the pain in her heart to double was seeing her intended kissing her husband.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hermione thought her ears were ringing and she noticed that her hearing was starting to become muffled. She looked at Harry and Ron who’ve noticed that she stopped walking in the middle of the castle courtyard, she must’ve looked bad because her friends were trying to get her attention. Hermione wanted to respond but found herself unable to move. She could still blink but she hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath for so long and the edges of her vision were starting to darken. The brunette glanced at her friends and clutched her chest. Tears started flowing involuntarily from her eyes and before she knew it she was losing her sense of balance.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron heard the familiar crack of an apparition and out came two blonde haired women who immediately rushed to support Hermione. The women seemed quite familiar to Harry but he couldn’t quite place where he saw her before. Ron immediately recognized these women as his new in-laws.</p>
<p>“What’s happening here?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>The two women glanced at each other before the older one sighed and closed her eyes. “Please inform Professor McGonagall that Avalon is no longer capable of supporting Mademoiselle Granger’s condition.”</p>
<p>Harry was baffled. Hermione never mentioned any sort of illness to them. “Her… condition?”</p>
<p>“Oui, Monsieur Potter. Now please, hurry.” The younger blonde girl says. “We’ll ask her to explain when she wakes.”</p>
<p>Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded, rushing off to find their stern Professor. They didn’t notice a certain blonde girl heading towards the direction of the two women holding Hermione. Sentences in French were then spoken.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Maman! Gabrielle! What are you doing here?”</i>
</p>
<p>Gabrielle scowls at her sister while Apolline chooses to shake her head.<i> “Mademoiselle Granger is under the protection of House Delacour, Fleur. That is all I can say.”</i></p>
<p>Fleur frowns at the statement. Her Maman and Gabrielle were not one to keep secrets from her still, the grim looks on their faces stop her from questioning it any further. She examines Hermione who is unconscious in Gabrielle’s arms and wondered if there was anything she missed while she treated her in Shell Cottage. For the most part, Hermione looked well aside from the scratches and dirt on her face. The young witch simply looked rather fatigued. She wondered how and when Hermione had communicated with her mother and Gabrielle but something was also bothering her she couldn’t quite place it but the feeling was there.</p>
<p>The rushed footsteps from the castle then brought Fleur back to reality. Minerva McGonagall looked extremely worried. Madame Pomfrey then cast a diagnostic spell on Hermione and waited a minute or two for it to take effect.</p>
<p>“She’s sleeping, for now. Her body is slowly shutting down on its own. Avalon is trying its best to counteract this but… not even this magic is infallible.” Pomfrey says gravely.</p>
<p>Harry wanted answers now. “What do you mean? What’s Avalon?”</p>
<p>Minerva looked at the women surrounding Hermione before turning to face Harry. “Mister Potter… we aren’t able to divulge anything on Hermione’s condition. We… are her secret keepers of sorts. All you and Mister Weasley can know is that she will be travelling to France as soon as she is conscious once again. Know that Miss Granger wished to explain this to you but bless her soul she didn’t want to burden anyone else with this. She was going to tell you after the war but it seems her condition got to her first.”</p>
<p>“Professor, we’ll get her to a bed and wait for her to regain consciousness. I don’t think it’s wise for her to travel like this.” Apolline then cuts in levitating Hermione’s body and headed inside.</p>
<p>Gabrielle was soon to follow her mother, still scowling at Fleur. Fleur was baffled as to why her sister was giving her the silent treatment but looked to McGonagall for some answers. “What is this… Avalon, Professor?”</p>
<p>“The legend was that King Arthur ruled Great Britain for quite some time, yes?” The Professor asked, hopefully someone knew the answer.</p>
<p>Fleur nodded immediately. “He ruled for nearly a century before a knight at his table turned against him in the war that he lost. The legend says that he asked his most loyal knight to dispose of Excalibur and the sword has been with the Lady of the Lake ever since.”</p>
<p>Minverva nodded. “Avalon is Excalibur’s scabbard. There was a reason as to why Arthur aged significantly slower to his peers. This scabbard has very potent healing qualities. You see Miss Granger found a friend in the Lady of the Lake nearing the end of her Fourth Year. She very nearly died that day.”</p>
<p>“That was the day she was found by Maman passed out by the Black Lake.” Fleur recalled.</p>
<p>Harry was connecting some dots now and Ron looked to Harry for an explanation. “Hermione said she was just feeling under the weather that day Professor. I mean there was nothing out of… no… she was losing weight since before that. She was eating less and less but why Professor?”</p>
<p>Minerva simply shook her head. “That is the part Miss Granger wishes to tell you herself.”</p>
<p>“She sounds like a Veela who has been rejected by her mate.” Fleur observed but something in her own words bothered her.</p>
<p>“Yes, well. We should really get inside. Anyone who wishes to keep vigil over Miss Granger may do so. However, I will not tolerate you interrogating Madame Delacour and her child. They, like me, cannot divulge anything without Miss Granger’s discretion.” McGonagall stated firmly.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded. Ron couldn’t help but chuckle mirthlessly. “It’s just like her to be so thorough with who keeps her secrets.”</p>
<p>“This Hermione we’re talking about mate. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Harry says, shaking his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>